The invention relates to an adaptor for a low-voltage lamp comprising a housing having at one end a lamp cap for connecting the adaptor to a line voltage lamp holder, and also comprising a lamp holder for a low-voltage lamp, in which housing a transformer is incorporated the primary of which is connected to the lamp cap by current conductors and the secondary of which is connected to the lamp holder by current conductors. Such an adaptor is known inter alia from DE-OS No. 2804586.
The adaptor enables the operation of low-voltage lamps from a line voltage supply. When the adaptor has a lamp cap which fits in the lamp holder which are usually used for line voltage lamps, mains voltage lamps may be exchanged at will for low voltage lamps which generally have an operating voltage of approximately 6 to approximately 42 volts and have lamp caps such as E27, E26, E14, or B22 lamp caps.
The use of low-voltage incandescent lamps has in many cases advantages over the use of line voltage incandescent lamps. For example low-voltage incandescent lamps may be given a smaller power than line voltage lamps, while the filament nevertheless is mechanically strong. This is of importance in particular in highly loaded lamps, such as halogen incandescent lamps.
Another advantage of low voltage incandescent lamps is that the filament is very much smaller than the filament of line voltage lamps of the same power. As a result of this it is possible when using said lamps to form a narrower light beam by means of a reflector. Low voltage lamps are therefore particularly suitable for use to obtain accent illumination.
It is the object of the invention to provide an adaptor of a simple construction which enables a very rapid and easy assembly.